The Winter's Queen
by CanadianAvianAmerican
Summary: Robin Bates thought she was normal. In the human world she isn't. But in her world she pretty much the same as evryone else.
1. Chapter 1

I sat up and stretched. I looked out the window and sighed. The misty September morning was great. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I ruffled out my black hair and admired the blond and auburn streaks. I had to fight with my mom for a week before she even thought about considering allowing me to get streaks. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 6:00. I was a morning person mostly. I silently crept into the bathroom to take a shower. After I was finished, I walked back into my room and pulled out my black jeans and a white t-shirt with Evanescence 2011 written on it. The songs were listed on the back. I pulled out my pair of rainbow Osiris's and pulled them on. I silently walked down the stairs and into my kitchen. I had to make sure I was quiet. I didn't want to wake my mom. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a fruit smoothie I had made the night before. Yeah, I'm a vegetarian. I just eat fruit and vegetables. I pulled out my iPod and turned on Broken by Seether (ft. Amy Lee). Amy Lee had a great voice. What I would give to sing like that. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw my mom with her hair pointing out in all different directions. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "Morning dear." I smiled back. "Morning mom." I looked at the clock and decided to get going since I had to walk. I nodded a goodbye to my mom and grabbed my backpack. I checked to make sure everything was in it and then walked out the door. I closed the door behind me and smiled. The cool air traveled up my arms and onto my face. I loved the cold. It always felt great. I began walking down my street and admiring the cold world around me. I looked and saw the forest next to me. I lived in a small town in Canada. I didn't live near most people. My mom liked living in isolated areas for whatever reason. Suddenly I heard someone grunt and I was knocked over. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes on top of me. I glared at him with my dark brown eyes and pushed him off of me. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Whoa, really sorry." He said loudly. I hated loud people. "It's fine." I said brushing him off. "No but really, I should at least walk with you to make sure you're okay." I shot him a cold glare. "I said its fine." I said in a venomous tone. The boy looked taken aback but I turned around and kept on walking.

When I got to school I walked into the main office and got my schedule. I walked into my first period class and took a seat by the window. I looked out the window until the bell rang. A man with ruffled black hair and sharp emerald eyes walked in. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. I was pretty sure eyes like that weren't normal. Then I noticed he was glaring at me. I looked around the room, hoping he was staring at someone else. I looked up and he looked away. Then, the same boy from this morning sat down next to me. Great. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. When the teacher started taking attendance the boy turned to me. "My names Dexter, but you can call me Dex." He whispered. "Robin Bates!" The teacher called. "Here." I called back. Dexter was talking but I ignored him. When class started he was still mumbling something to me. " Mr. Williams! Please stop disturbing Miss Bates." The teacher growled. He quickly shut up and I smiled on the inside. During the last ten minutes of class, the teacher called me out of the room. I sighed and stood up, glaring at anyone who laughed. We walked into his office and I turned to close the door. I turned around and he was gone. "Umm… Mr…" Crap, I never got his name. I turned again and he was standing there. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall. I was fricken scared. "We have some talking to do." He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

I was paralyzed in fear. 'Shit, what to do, what to do' I thought. I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He let out a low growl and stumbled backwards. I fell to the ground and ran to the door. I twisted and turned the handle. Locked. I turned and he was standing there, heaving and hissing. His eyes were no longer the suspicious green that they had been in class. They were red. Every breath he took made them grow redder and brighter. I backed up against the wall and began frantically looking for something to fight with. I finally found something and picked it up. A ruler… seriously? I fricken ruler! Of all things I had to pick up a ruler! He lunged and me and I moved out of the way, slapping him with the ruler as I turned. We stood on opposite sides of the room. There was a large red mark on his cheek. I looked at the ruler, impressed that it actually did any damage. Suddenly he slapped the ruler out of my hand and hissed at me. "Tell me where Avalon is and I will let you go." I looked at him clueless. "What the heck is an Avalon?" I said. He just growled and large claws grew out of where his fingernails used to be. I backed away and started screaming for help. He laughed and said "No one can hear you." Suddenly the door fell down and Dexter ran in with a knife. He stabbed him in the back and ran over to me. "Is anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. I looked at him. "Is anything wrong? I was locked in an office with my 'teacher', he grew claws and then you stabbed him! Oh, and did I mention he tried to KILL me!" I shrieked. Dexter just looked at me. "You need to calm down." He said nonchalantly. My eye twitched and I walked out of the room. Dexter ran after me, grabbing my wrist. "You can't leave, there are others." He said cautiously. I ripped my wrist away and continued walking down the hall. He walked after me saying some garbage I didn't want to hear. I just wanted my day to go back to normal. I walked into my Social Studies classroom and he followed. I pulled out a textbook, he pulled out the textbook next to mine. I sat down, and he sat next to me. I glared at him and growled " Can you **stop** following me!" He shook his head. "They're after you. I can't leave you alone." He whispered. I shook my head. I didn't want to know who {or what} was following me. My teacher quieted us down and told us to turn to page 234 in our textbooks. I flipped through the pages and found the page on myths and fables. I sighed and threw my head back. Great. "Robin, would you like to read the paragraph on fairies?" My teacher asked. I nodded and began reading.

" Fairies are told in many tales. In many stories they are depicted as mischievous, tricky characters. But most myths from Ireland tell that fairies are wise and keep the world in balance with night and day, dawn and dusk, light and dark. The stories claim that fairies are broken into the seasons. Winter fairies being able to control ice, darkness and anything in nature mostly. The winter fairies are extremely rare so that's why they are trusted with the most power. Fall fairies and rare, but not as rare as winter fairies. They are the doctors of the fairy world and can control wind and earth. Summer fairies are common but impressive. They control fire, light and water. They are the happiest of the fairies and the most free spirited. Spring fairies are very common and do not control any elements. They are taught to use weapons and they guard the gate to Avalon. Avalon is a fairy kingdom where everything is pure and safe. Many humans have ventured to try to find Avalon, but have all failed. Monsters also have tried to take over Avalon and make it their own. None have succeeded "The bell rang and Dexter pulled me over in the hallway. "Don't you understand why that monster was after you." I looked at him. " You're a winter fairy Robin. Not just any winter fairy. You have the power to save the world."


	3. Chapter 3

I held up my hands and backed away from him. "Ok, what the hell are you on?" I said. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. "Robin, be serious." He said desperately. I shook him off of me and said "I am being serious. I mean, you want to believe I'm a fricken fairy! Come on! Oh yeah, I can also save the world! Sure. Sorry, but I have to get to class." I began walking down the hallway quickly, taking long strides and maneuvering my way through all the students. I turned and he was still standing outside the classroom, watching me walk away.

I managed to avoid him the whole day until I started walking home. I was about home when I heard my name being called from the forest. I looked over and saw no one, so I kept on walking. "Robin, come here." An eerie voice called from the forest. I turned and started walking towards the voice. My brain told me to stop but my feet kept on moving forward. I stopped in the middle of the forest. I stood there and looked around. The leaves were starting to fall and the forest was a brilliant amber color. The sun was beginning to set and the light made everything appear a beautiful, hypnotizing gold. I stood there and walked over to the trees. The bark was perfectly smooth, not rough like most trees.

"Peculiar, isn't it?" said the same voice that I heard coming from the forest. I turned and saw a man, well more like a teenager, standing behind me. I drew in a quick breath and backed up. I hit into the tree and fell. He walked over and held out his hand. I denied it and stood up myself. I brushed myself off. He smiled and my heart seemed to lift. I smiled back. "My name is Tamani." He said. "My name is Robin." He seemed familiar. He smiled and led me over to a log. I sat down and he sat down next to me. "What is this place?" I asked. "Just a forest. But, it is very well protected from men wanting to build things and such." I admired all the plants and smiled. "It truly is beautiful. Do you protect it?" He shrugged. "I guess you could say that." He turned and looked at me with his dark green eyes. I stared back at him with my dark brown eyes. He laughed and looked away. "God, it's impossible to look you in the eyes. What are your eyes, like black?" I laughed too and answered. "No, they're just pretty dark brown I guess." He turned to look at me and I realized that when I was near him everything was warm and cozy. I guess I felt safe with him. "Tamani, I told you to leave her to me." We both turned and Dexter was glaring at him. Tamani stood up and glared back. "Well, _Dex" _He said his name like it burnt his tongue. "You obviously haven't been doing a good job." "I would've completed my mission, but she's so stubborn and idiotic." Dexter growled. "_Excuse ME!" _I hissed. I walked closer to him and he began to back up. The grass beneath my feet began to wither and the ground coated in ice. My brown eyes flashed an ice blue color and my breath came out in little clouds. I felt the air turn cold. "How would _you_ feel if a crazy kid you'd never met before came up to you and told you that you were a FRICKEN FAIRY?" I said in an icy tone. Tamani walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. The air regained its warmth and the grass grew back beneath my feet, looking greener. He looked at me with his fantastic green eyes and sighed. "I guess we have some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down and looked up at both of them. "Listen, I know all the crap about being a fairy and stuff." I said simply. "But saving the world, I can't do." I finished. Tamani sat down and put his hand in mine. I tightened up but then relaxed.

"Robin, we had a girl here a long time ago. Her name was Laurel and I loved…" He trailed off. Tamani cleared his throat and continued. "She left and started a family with a human. She doesn't visit anymore since the threat of trolls has disappeared. But, there's something darker than ever before and Laurel can't stop it. Only you can." My shoulders slumped. Great, this is just what I needed. "So what, am I going to grow like wings?" I said. "Well, some fairies grow blossoms, like Laurel did, but you…" He looked at me. My head fell into my heads. Tamani put his hand on my back. Dexter walked over and sat down next to me.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Listen, I have a life you know. I can't just leave everything behind." "You have to go train. We can't just leave you unprotected." Tamani said. "Though you didn't have much trouble holding your own against that demon." Dexter joked. Tamani eyes grew wide. "You let her fight a _demon!"_ He hissed. They both began arguing when I felt a presence around me. I heard a soft voice in my head. "Go my dear, fulfill your destiny." I blinked once and stepped between the two. They both stopped and looked at me. "Where can I go and train?" I asked. "No way…" Dexter started. I looked at him and he stopped. Tamani smirked and grabbed my hand. "I'll show you."

He dragged me farther and farther through the woods. "Can't you just tell me?" I whined. He smiled and shook his head. As he dragged me through the woods I began to think._ Who was that talking to me? Was someone else there with us?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when we stopped. My eyes scanned a huge field broken into 4 sections. One section was filled with plants that had just started to grow. Another had snow falling into it, cold air blowing all around. I instantly understood.

"The four sections represent the four seasons." I muttered. Tamani looked at me, impressed. "You catch on fast." He led me over to the snowy training ground. A man and women, both with white hair, were sitting waiting quietly with their eyes closed. Tamani stepped forward and the women opened one eye. She looked at him and looked at me. I started back, unable to look away from her dark blue eyes. The man opened his eyes and they were a beautiful turquoise. "Her eyes… is this the girl?" The women asked. Tamani simply nodded and they both stood up. "We should begin now." I nodded, hoping they were talking about training.

"Did she use any of her abilities yet?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Well, she used them when Dexter upset her. But that's it." They both nodded and began walking faster. I picked up my pace to an uncomfortable speed. We arrived at a temple that was completely covered in ice. They both looked at me and I held their stares. The woman smiled but the man kept his solemn expression. They started walking and I followed. Tamani followed too. They man turned and shook his head 'No'. Tamani started to object but then grew silent when they both glared at him.

The temple doors cracked through the ice as they opened. I stole one last glance at Tamani before I was closed into complete and utter darkness. Fun.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there with chills crawling up my arms. I couldn't see anything in the complete darkness. I began to panic and my breathing became raspy and quick. But then a strange wave of warmth washed over me and my body relaxed. I closed my eyes and listened. I heard the faint sound of life outside the doors and ice cracking where the doors had broken it.

"You're listening." A gruff voice said. I stiffened and turned and hit the thing that had spoken to me. I heard oof and ran to find something to touch. I {Being the genius that I am and not thinking, "Oh maybe there's a wall somewhere} hit face first into a cold wall. I held my nose in pain and slid down the wall. As I sat I jumped, feeling icy water seep into my jeans. I slowly lowered myself into the snow and exhaled.

"Lumos!" A voice commanded. The room began to light up. I shielded my eyes since they become accustomed to the darkness. I stood and looked around. The room and no roof, only a cloudy sky where the roof should have been. I looked and on the walls they were coated with ice. Icicles hung from the corners. I looked over to the center of the room and there was a large statue of a woman. I walked over and examined it.

"That is Glacies, the first winter fairy." I turned and saw the old women. I am Maria and that is Alviss." She said glancing at the old man. Alviss was holding his side. He must have been the thing I hit. I gave him an apologetic smile. He gave me a warm smile back.

"Now then, let's begin!" Maria said while rubbing her hands together.

***Time change***

I sighed and looked at what I had done. The icicles that were on the walls were scattered on the floor. Alviss shook the snow out of his hair and rubbed the back of his head where a large icicle had hit him. Maria was stuck in a pile of snow in the corner of the room. I went over and helped her up. Her hair, which had been up in a tight bun, was now down to her lower back. She had dark circles under her eyes and she gave me a crooked smile. "Well" she said with a groan "That's enough for today." I smiled and walked out the large doors. The sun was beginning to set and I remembered I had to get home. I groaned and ran out of the field back into the freezing forest. I grabbed my backpack which I had left on the ground and took off. I sprinted through the forest, jumping over logs and avoiding trees.

I saw the lights of cars on the road outside of the forest. I stopped running and tried catching my breath. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I straitened up. I looked up and saw Tamani. He smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and sighed. "This might not be so bad after all." I said happily. He raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "Well, beside the whole dark forces thing, it might actually be good for me. Knowing how to use these powers and stuff." He laughed and ruffled my hair. "I'll walk you home." I nodded and we started walking together.

Lumos- Light in Latin

Glacies- Ice in Latin.

I'm not really sure if that exactly what the words are. I got it off of ChaCha so yeah. Sorry if it's wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

After that day, I went to train right after school. My mom thought I was in some sort of club at school. That was fine with me. I didn't have to come up with a lie every time I came home late from school. Maria and Alviss were patient with me. But I learned quickly.

"I can't believe you know how to use yours powers already!" Dexter said. I shrugged. Tamani put his arm around me. "She's just that amazing Dex." I blushed lightly and smiled. "I never said she wasn't amazing." Dexter replied. "I never said you did." Tamani growled while standing. They glared at each other intently. 'If looks could kill.' I thought while shaking my head. I stood up and pushed them away from each other.

"You two bicker like a bunch of old ladies." I said playfully. Dexter frowned but Tamani laughed. "You calling me old?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He looked at me back. His green eyes were amazing. They shimmered so perfectly in the November light. Dexter cleared his throat and snapped me out of my thoughts. "So, how have your wings doing?" I shrugged. "Pretty good I guess. I just have to wear a sweatshirt or something over them. The fold so flatly, so it's pretty convenient."

I shrugged off my sweatshirt and unfolded them. They were a pretty ice blue color with white rims. They were large when unfolded and weren't those fairytale wings you see in books. They weren't shaped like butterfly wings at all. They were almost shaped like maple leaves. I took a small running start and pushed myself off the ground. I soared upward then realized that those two couldn't follow me. They both had "blooms". I landed and gave them both an apologetic glance.

Dexter sighed. "I wish I had wings like that." Tamani nodded his head in agreement. I folded my wings and put my sweatshirt back on. "So what happens in the summer. "Your wings are like flowers. But, they wilt in the Spring and bloom in the Fall." I nodded and thought about what wilting would feel like.

"So this is the famous Robin Bates." I tuned and saw a boy with bright red hair staring at me. His amber eyes stared at me with great intensity. I matched his stare with my dark eyes, glaring a bit to show him that I wasn't scared to fight. The way he stared at me was like I was his prey. A small fame appeared in the palm of his hand. "Let's see if you're as great as they say you are." He threw the fire at me and I moved out of the way. It brushed up against my arm and I cringed. I didn't want to fight him. I stared at a large birch tree and willed it to move. The branches creaked and wrapped themselves around the boy. He struggled and set the tree on fire. The tree cried out in pain and I immediately shot ice out of my hand, freezing the fire and his hands.

"Ice cold enough to freeze fire." He said quietly. I released him. "Good enough for you?" I asked. He smiled. "The resistance is coming for you Robin. Fairies will rise up against their kin and the world will be destroyed." He whipped open his wings and took off. I stood there, my body freezing cold. I had heard that before. "_Kin will fight kin. The roots of the fairies will shake and be set aflame. All who are against it will perish along with the old world."_ I started sprinting towards the field. I knew who we were up against. It had to be his voice. My father. But one thing didn't add up. My father was dead.

*That's the end for now. I'm stopping it here because I'm running out of ideas and I also want to start some new stories. So yeah, I guess it's a little bit suspenseful. See you guys soon.

-CAA


End file.
